1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chuck with a fixation part and a shank connected with this, with an axially located cylindrical opening to hold the fixation lug of a tool, with a stop piece to adjust the penetration depth of the fixation lug of the tool into the opening.
2. Background Art
In prior art chucks, e.g. according to DIN 1835, Form E, the penetration depth of a tool provided with a cylindrical fixation lug into an axially located cylindrical opening of the chuck is adjusted, to position the tool exactly, with a stop which protrudes into said opening from the rear and is adjustable via a thread. The positioning of the tool is usually carried out in a pre-setting device fitted with a ground glass disk. In order to adjust said stop, the chuck must each time be removed from the pre-setting device and inserted again, an action which must be repeated several times until the tool held by the chuck is in the required position.